


Piece by piece we fall apart

by Simphony



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si lasciò ricadere sul divano, osservando il soffitto.<br/>A terra, poco lontano da lui, cornici gettate sul pavimenti, vetri infranti, un vaso che aveva avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi in mezzo alla sua rabbia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by piece we fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Simon Berg è un mio pg originale che ho tirato fuori per una long che sto scrivendo. Questa fic avrebbe dovuto far parte della serie che sto scrivendo (viva gli headcanon) ma poi word ha ben deciso che no, doveva essere una cosa extra. Quindi ok, va bene. Chi sono io per andare contro i voleri dei pg e di word?  
> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt 47. Qualcosa che cade, qualcosa che si rompe

Vegard non sapeva bene cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare.  
Si asciugò gli occhi rossi per la stanchezza, le poche lacrime di rabbia che si era concesso e un eccesso di alcol nelle ultime ore.  
Si lasciò ricadere sul divano, osservando il soffitto.  
A terra, poco lontano da lui, cornici gettate sul pavimenti, vetri infranti, un vaso che aveva avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi in mezzo alla sua rabbia.  
Poco lontano da lui, il proprio cellulare.   
La causa dei suoi mali lo aveva chiamato poco prima.  
Bård, nello specifico, giusto per essere chiari e onesti. Almeno con sé stessi. Almeno un po', non tanto. Giusto il minimo per ricordarsi di avere una dignità e la piena consapevolezza di come riuscisse a farsi del male da solo.  
Bård gli aveva detto che si era fidanzato con una tizia che lavorava al reparto contabilità. Probabilmente il fratello gli aveva detto anche altro, qualcosa riguardo il lavoro o Calle o i genitori o chissà cosa, ma il cervello di Vegard si era scollegato dopo le prime parole e da quel momento nelle sue orecchie era entrato solo un lieve brusio, quasi fastidioso.  
Aveva interrotto Bård, temendo che la propria voce potesse incrinarsi da un momento all'altro, gli aveva rifilato una scusa più o meno credibile e aveva chiuso la conversazione.  
Poi aveva iniziato a bere.  
E Vegard sapeva che bere non era mai un'opzione da prendere in considerazione, specialmente quando si trovava in quella situazione, quando era depresso, stanco e triste.  
E non sapeva nemmeno spiegarsi Vegard il perché si sentisse così inesorabilmente deluso da tutto quello che lo circondava, oppure se fosse solo deluso da sé stesso dal fatto che non riusciva a farsi una vita senza Bård.  
E dire che ci aveva provato. Ma nulla. Non gli riusciva. O non voleva riuscirci.   
Ancora doveva capirlo per bene.  
Aprì un'altra bottiglia di birra, abbandonando quella vuota sul tavolo, insieme alle altre.  
Fece scorrere la rubrica, fino ad arrivare alla “S” e osservano il nome di Simon per un tempo che gli parve quasi interminabile.  
Vegard aveva compiuto ventotto anni da qualche mese e conosceva Simon da quando ne aveva meno di diciannove. Erano dieci anni che, in una maniera o nell'altra, non facevano altro che inseguirsi, provarci, stare insieme e poi lasciarsi, non vedersi e tornare di nuovo a sentirsi (la maggior parte per una completa mancanza di carattere e di spina dorsale e di orgoglio e amor proprio di Vegard).  
Simon Berg era un maggiore della Guardia Nazionale e avevano iniziato a frequentarsi dopo la fine del suo servizio di leva obbligatorio. Erano giorni lontani quelli ormai. Quando tutto gli sembrava che potesse andare per il meglio, nonostante tutto.   
Giorni in cui gli sembrava di vedere una luce in fondo al tunnel solo perché stava accanto a Simon, che gli aveva fatto di nuovo vedere come poteva essere bello il mondo che lo circondava.  
Erano giorni lontani, prima che Vegard si rendesse conto di che persona fosse in realtà, prima che si rendesse conto che Bård era più importante di Simon, prima che si rendesse conto che non avrebbe retto una vita intera con Simon, nonostante tutto. Nonostante lui lo volesse, nonostante Simon lo volesse, nonostante ci fossero tutti i presupposti perché le cose funzionassero.  
Era un circolo vizioso il loro e per quanto l'ultima volta Vegard aveva giurato e spergiurato che non ci sarebbe mai più ricascato e si rendesse conto che cedere, cedere, cedere di nuovo non era la soluzione, sapeva altrettanto bene che non c'erano alternative possibili. Soluzioni che non prevedessero sé stesso steso sul divano con i polsi tagliati, ovviamente.  
Avviò la chiamata, ascoltando il rumore della linea libera, trovandosi quasi a sperare che Simon non rispondesse.  
Magari era di turno alla base militare. O dormiva. O era fuori con chissà chi a fare chissà cosa.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e si morse un labbro quando invece l'altro rispose.  
“Vegard?” domandò dall'altro lato una voce dubbiosa e un po' addormentata.  
« Mh? » si limitò a dire Vegard « Sì, sono io. » biascicò poi non sapendo bene che cosa dire.   
“Hai bevuto per caso?”  
« Mh. » continuò il moro osservando la distesa di bottiglie sul tavolo e i resti dei suoi sopramobili a terra « Giusto un paio di birre. » mentì poi scuotendo le spalle « Ho finito ora di lavorare. »   
“Certo.” rise l'altro, più sveglio di prima “Come minimo un paio d'ore fa.”  
« Sei libero? » chiese poi Vegard « Ho voglia di vederti. Anche se sono tipo le due di notte. »  
Vegard lo sentì sospirare pesantemente e si morse il labbro ancora più forte, sapendo quanto tutto quello non avesse un senso, per sé stesso in primis.  
“Sei stato categorico l'ultima volta Vegard. Non volevi più avere niente a che fare con me. E ti comprendo e...” l'uomo si interruppe brevemente “Hai ragione. Dobbiamo smetterla di farci del male. Tutto _questo_ ci fa del male. _Noi_ ci facciamo del male.”  
Vegard si schiarì la voce, cercando di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri.  
« Sì. Lo so quello che ho detto. Ma... forse potremo... non so, capire perché... perché fra me e te non va, fare una lista dei pregi e dei difetti, sai, come quelle stronzate new age che ti rifilano dall'analista di coppie o... »   
“Vegard, sei ubriaco e non sai quello che dici.” lo interruppe Simon “E poi se tu iniziassi a fare delle liste non ne usciremo mai più.”  
« No, io... » Vegard sospirò « Ti prego. » mormorò poi « Ho bisogno di vederti. » si passò una mano sul viso « Davvero. Ho bisogno di vederti. Solo... anche solo per una birra. Non... dobbiamo fare delle cose, per forza. »  
“Una birra?” rise di nuovo l'uomo “Al massimo un caffè, sei completamente ubriaco Vegard.”  
« Mh. Sì. Se vieni qua, sì, vada per il caffè. »   
“Vegard, scherzi a parte, non so se è una buona idea.”  
« Nulla di tutto questo è una buona idea, Simon. » mormorò « Tutto... tutto questo, tutto il “ _me e te_ ” non è mai stata una buona idea, ma... »   
Vegard socchiuse gli occhi. Perché era così difficile parlare?  
« Ti ricordi di come era semplice all'inizio? Di come andasse tutto bene, anche... anche... anche dopo il mio servizio militare? Era tutto così bello Simon. E sono un coglione, perché ho fottuto tutto quanto e lo so e mi dispiace. Ma ho bisogno di te. Adesso, ho bisogno di te. »  
“E quando non ti servirò più che farai Vegard? Mi lascerai, come fai sempre? Non... non so se ho le forze per sopportare di nuovo tutto questo Veg.”  
Vegard lasciò ricadere la testa all'indietro, ricacciando in gola un singhiozzo misto ad un gemito di frustrazione. Poi prese un profondo respiro e cercò di nuovo di fare pace con sé stesso.  
« Ok. Hai... hai ragione. Non è giusto. Per nessuno dei due. » cercò di mantenere fermo in tono della propria voce e non fu sicuro di riuscirci « Allora... scusa per il disturbo. »  
“Vegard, lo sai che non... non è questo che io vorrei. Ma tu non sei ancora pronto. E lo sai bene. E io non credo di...” Vegard lo udì sospirare “Lo sai quello che intendo Vegard.”  
Si certo.  
Certo che lo sapeva Vegard di non essere pronto, ma 'fanculo al mondo per una volta. Avrebbe voluto solo stringersi fra le braccia di Simon, appoggiare la testa sul suo cuscino e farsi rassicurare, sentire di essere al sicuro, di essere amato, di avere qualcuno con cui poter dividere la propria vita anche se non era la persona che si amava al cento per cento.  
Cristo, sì che sapeva di non essere pronto, non pronto come intendeva Simon, per lo meno. Ed era stanco Vegard, era semplicemente stanco di sentirsi sempre quello in difetto per ogni cosa. Sempre quello che amava di meno, sempre quello che non dava il massimo, sempre quello che non meritava abbastanza nonostante i propri impegni.  
E 'fanculo, sapeva anche quello che “ _Vegard avrebbe dovuto intendere_ ” perché dire le cose chiaramente era troppo difficile.  
Sapeva che sotto sotto Simon non era felice, che Simon avrebbe voluto che lo amasse al centodieci per cento perché stavano bene insieme, ma che cazzo ci poteva fare lui se non lo amava allo stesso modo?  
Lo amava, ma non quando Simon amava lui.  
Perché non andava bene?  
Perché Vegard doveva accontentarsi e gli altri non potevano fare altrettanto? Perché doveva essere sempre Vegard quello che si sacrificava?  
Era stanco Vegard. Stanco di doversi continuamente rapportare a degli esseri umani quando per lui era palesemente impossibile e quando l'unico che riusciva a comprendere era Bård.  
Ed era anche stanco di amarlo, a Bård. Era veramente stanco di guardare il fratello e vedere quando fosse bello, quando fosse bravo, quando fosse _giusto_ in ogni cosa che faceva, anche la più piccola stronzata.  
Avrebbe voluto semplicemente smettere di amarlo, ma per quanto ci provasse non ci riusciva. Quello che provava, quell'orribile e disgustoso sentimento che aveva nei confronti del fratello, era sempre là. Magari a volte seppellito sotto un leggero strato di indifferenza, ma c'era sempre.   
« Sì. E' vero. » ripeté, desiderando adesso interrompere la chiamata il più in fretta possibile « Lo so quello che intendi, lo so non sono pronto e tutte le altre stronzate varie che ci diciamo sempre. Scusa il disturbo. Dico davvero. Buonanotte Simon. » esalò poi chiudendo in fretta il telefono.  
Vegard prese di nuovo un profondo respiro e poi finì l'ultima birra aperta, poi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Vegard la lanciò violentemente contro il muro.  
La osservò colpire la parete, infrangersi in mille pezzi per poi riempire il pavimento di frammenti di vetro.  
Esattamente come la propria vita. Sbattuta contro un muro, lasciata andare in frantumi, spargendosi senza però che nessuno si degnasse di aiutarlo a rimettersi insieme.   
Vegard si sentiva proprio come quella bottiglia.   
Stupido e inutile, in attesa che qualcuno lo lanciasse contro un muro o lo raccogliesse da terra.  
Si sentiva anche incredibilmente masochista.  
Aveva Simon. Simon lo avrebbe amato, protetto, stretto a sé per tutto il resto della loro vita, ma Vegard non riusciva proprio ad immaginarsi gli anni a venire accanto a lui. Simon era l'unico che si era avvicinato a lui, che lo aveva amato, che lo aveva coccolato e che gli aveva fatto vedere che, nonostante tutto l'orrore del mondo, loro potevano essere felici.  
Era stato Vegard a non riuscire a lasciarsi andare. Non come voleva l'altro, almeno. Vegard sapeva che aveva la sua buona parte di colpa in tutto quello e che quindi lamentarsi non serviva a niente se non renderlo ancora più triste.  
Nonostante tutto, voleva solo Bård.  
Vegard sospirò di nuovo, stringendosi le dita fra i capelli, quasi fino a tirarseli, come se il dolore potesse aiutarlo ad essere meno ubriaco e più consapevole di quale orribile essere umano era in quel momento.  
Di certo la mattina successiva se ne sarebbe pentito amaramente. Si vedeva già a brontolare contro sé stesso mentre raccoglieva tutto e puliva, dicendosi che non sarebbe più stato di nuovo così idiota da cedere di nuovo, da chiamare di nuovo Simon.  
Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto di nuovo e di nuovo e di nuovo.  
Sapeva che prima o poi anche Simon avrebbe ceduto.  
Sapeva che si sarebbe incontrati, che avrebbero bevuto, che avrebbero fatto sesso fino a non avere più energie nemmeno per alzarsi dal pavimento e che magari ci avrebbero riprovato per un po', per l'ennesima volta solo per poi ritrovarsi al punto di partenza.  
Sapeva che entrambi si sarebbero ritrovati con i loro cuori gettati a terra senza riguardo e che li avrebbero osservati andare in frantumi, rompersi, di nuovo, incuranti dei piccoli pezzi di nastro adesivo che avevano già usato per rimettersi insieme.  
Vegard lasciò ricadere la testa contro il divano e chiuse gli occhi.  
Quasi senza nemmeno accorgersene, si addormentò là dove si trovava.

**  
Un numero di ore imprecisate dopo, Vegard si svegliò di soprassalto a causa del continuo trillo del campanello.  
Tentò di alzarsi subito per andare alla porta, prima di ricadere di nuovo seduto con un gemito di dolore e un violento senso di vertigine. Si portò una mano alla tempia, dicendosi che era stato davvero stupido nel bere così tanto.  
In più doveva andare a lavoro. Avevano ancora così tanto da preparare e Vegard non aveva nessuna volta di uscire di casa. Erano in programma almeno due riunioni quella mattina e Vegard doveva ancora chiamare qualcuno di non ricorda più cosa per fissare le date delle registrazioni. E poi c'erano gli ultimi documenti da firmare e qualche conto da rivedere. E gli sketch da correggere, le canzoni da incidere, i video musicali da girare.  
Ancora troppo da fare e troppo poco tempo, con la data della prèmiere che si avvicinava ogni ora sempre di più, lasciandolo quasi senza fiato.  
Eppure non ci riusciva. Non riusciva ad aprire bene gli occhi e aveva un martello pneumatico nel cervello che scavava sempre più a fondo ogni volta che il campanello suonava.  
Stava perfino meditando di chiamare Calle e di dirgli che non si sentiva bene (il che non era nemmeno così lontano dalla realtà, in effetti) inventandosi qualche malattia asiatica improbabile, quando si rese conto di come e con quanta odiosa ed irritante insistenza il campanello continuasse a suonare.  
Vegard si portò una mano alla testa, mugolando e rotolando su un lato. Non riusciva davvero ad alzarsi senza un senso di nausea tremendo.  
Era intenzionato ad ignorare il campanello fino alla fine dei propri giorni fino a quando non sentì la porta aprirsi e poi, in tutta la sua bellezza, apparire Bård sulla soglia del salotto.  
Vegard rimase un paio di secondi immobile, a fissarlo, ad ammirarlo. Bård era bello, era bello da far male agli occhi, era bello anche con i capelli spettinati, gli occhi cerchiati dall'ansia e dalla preoccupazione e con i vestiti del giorno prima addosso.  
Era talmente bello che per un attimo credette di esserselo immaginato e che quella fosse solo una proiezione morbosa del proprio cervello malato.  
« Oh mio Dio, meno male che stai bene. » lo sentì mormorare e allora Vegard si rese conto che no, quella non era una proiezione e che Bård era davvero là davanti a lui, in carne ed ossa.  
Il maggiore scosse leggermente la testa, come a darsi forza da solo, tentando di smettere di guardarlo, ma senza riuscirci del tutto. Poi osservò l'orologio sul muro del salotto, poi di nuovo il fratello e di nuovo l'orologio.  
« Oh mio Dio. » mormorò con voce strozzata « Sono le due del pomeriggio passate? Oh mio Dio... sono... mortificato... » biascicò poi sentendo il fiato sparirgli dai polmoni « Cosa... E il lavoro? Le riunioni? Oggi dovevo chiamare tutte quelle persone per.. » un ansimo di panico sfuggì dalle sue labbra.  
Si passò le mani fra i capelli, senza riuscire nemmeno ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto. Si sentiva, di nuovo, sull'orlo della disperazione.  
Era la prima volta in tanti anni di lavoro che non riusciva a svegliarsi per tempo nonostante le quantità indegne di alcol che aveva bevuto.  
« Chi se ne frega del lavoro! » esclamò il più piccolo « Io e Calle eravamo preoccupatissimi. Pensavamo ti fosse successo qualcosa. Che avessi avuto un incidente, che fossi in ospedale e non riuscissi a chiamare nessuno. Ho perfino chiamate il pronto soccorso prima di venire qua! »  
Il terrore e il panico di Bård erano talmente chiare nella sua voce che Vegard iniziò a sentirsi in colpa per tutto quello.  
Come al solito aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma tanto, dove era ormai la novità nella sua vita?  
« No... io... » Vegard si interruppe di nuovo, sospirando frustrato per la mancanza di logica nel proprio pensiero « Ho... ho bevuto un pò ieri e... » gemette ancora una volta, rimanendo in silenzio.  
Fu in quel momento che Bård si guardò intorno, notando finalmente i cocci di vetri a terra, la birra secca e appiccicosa sul pavimento, le altre bottiglie sparse in giro per il salotto.   
Le cornici con le loro foto ricoperte dai vetri. Il vaso e la terra abbandonato in un angolo, distrutti.   
« Vegard... cosa è successo qua dentro? » mormorò poi.  
« Niente. Ieri... sono inciampato. » mentì « Ho sbattuto contro il tavolo e... le bottiglie sono cadute a terra, credo. » ansimò piano « E poi sono finito addosso alla libreria. E' caduto tutto a terra. »   
Vegard non voleva nemmeno pensare a quando aveva dato di matto e aveva scaraventato a terra le loro cornici. O quando le aveva lanciate contro il muro. O quando Simon gli aveva voltato le spalle perché, giustamente, Vegard era un coglione approfittatore. O quando aveva lanciato le bottiglie a terra e contro il muro.  
Non ci voleva pensare. Voleva solo eliminare ogni ricordo della notte appena passata. Voleva dimenticare della sua conversazione con Simon, voleva dimenticare di come Bård gli aveva detto che si era trovato una nuova fidanzata e che forse era una cosa seria, che forse gliela avrebbe fatta conoscere.   
« Eri completamente ubriaco. »  
E no, quella di Bård non era una domanda. Non ci voleva un genio per capirlo, d'altronde, era solo Vegard che stava talmente male che da non riuscire nemmeno ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto e a non comprendere il mondo che lo circondava.   
« Ero solo giù di morale. Per un po' di cose. Ho bevuto senza nemmeno rendermene conto. »   
« Vegard... »   
« Sì. Lo so. » lo interruppe Vegard sbuffando seccato, sedendosi di nuovo e passandosi le mani sul viso « Lo so. E' stato stupido da parte mia. Non avrei dovuto. Sono un adulto che ha un lavoro e che invece ha preferito ubriacarsi da solo e ha dormito per tipo metà giornata. Hai ragione. Sono un coglione. » concluse con rabbia.  
« No, io... » Bård si morse un labbro, come se improvvisamente non sapesse più che dire « Io... mi dispiace che tu stia male. Davvero. »   
Vegard si sentì una persona orribile. Molto orribile. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, abbracciarlo e scoppiare a piangere. Dirgli tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi anni, da quando era partito per il servizio militare fino alla sera prima. Avrebbe voluto farsi consolare e baciare e più pensava a quelle cose, più il disgusto lottava con l'amore per Bård e Vegard in quel momento non era pronto per l'ennesima guerra civile dentro il proprio corpo.  
« Mi dispiace averti fatto preoccupare. » riuscì a dire solo quando distolse lo sguardo dal fratello minore « Non... Non volevo. »  
« E' capitato. Non è stata colpa di nessuno. » tentò di consolarlo Bård, ma era ben altro quello che voleva Vegard in quel momento.  
Vegard tentò di abbozzare un sorriso, ma non gli riuscì molto bene. Ogni volta che si sforzava di muovere dei muscoli facciali sentiva come una morsa intorno alla testa e il sorriso si trasformò in una smorfia di dolore.  
Bård si avvicinò a lui, lentamente, come se temesse di romperlo, esattamente come si era rotta la bottiglia la notte prima.   
E Vegard continuava a sentirsi come quella bottiglia. Come se Bård potesse afferrarlo da un momento all'altro e farlo andare definitivamente in pezzi.  
Con uno sguardo, una parola, un tocco.  
Vegard si sentiva sull'orlo di un precipizio senza sapere nemmeno come voltarsi per andarsene. Riusciva solo a guardare Bård. Lo guardava e non riusciva a staccare il cervello, ma solo a pensare a cose insensate come alla sua bocca e a quella ragazza nuova che si era trovato che poteva averlo tutto per sé.   
Vegard inghiottì a fatica, distogliendo lo sguardo e permettendo a Bård di avvicinarsi ancora e ancora e ancora e lo vide poi fermarglisi davanti e afferrarlo per il mento e costringerlo a fissarlo negli occhi.  
« E' per quello che ti ho detto ieri? »  
Vegard accennò una risata, nonostante si sentisse le guance in fiamme dall'imbarazzo. Bård lo capiva sempre così maledettamente bene.  
« Ho litigato con il mio fidanzato. » esordì invece per distogliere l'attenzione.  
Era la prima volta che Vegard gli parlava della sua vita. Che si apriva con Bård. Che ammetteva a voce alta che sì, lui e Simon stavano o erano stati insieme.  
Che non era proprio una bugia. Simon era stato il suo ragazzo, il suo unico punto fisso, nonostante tutto, negli ultimi dieci anni.   
Era la cosa più vicina ad una relazione stabile che aveva avuto.   
Le dita di Bård si strinsero con più forza sul suo mento, quasi facendogli male, ma a Vegard andava bene così.  
Se sentiva dolore, un dolore fisico, allora non avrebbe pensato a come Bård lo stesse guardando, non avrebbe pensato a come sarebbe stato semplice stringersi a lui, non avrebbe pensato a come le cose avrebbero potuto essere diverse, se loro non fossero stato due fottuti fratelli.  
« Il tuo... ragazzo? »   
Vegard si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
« Sì... non... non ci sta andando bene ultimamente, ma la cosa si risolverà. Credo. » aggiunse poi, dubbioso.  
Non che ci credesse realmente, ma non è che aveva altre opzioni alternative in quel momento. In fondo, meditò, ci si era gettato da solo nella fossa dei leoni, sia con Simon che con Bård.   
« Da quando hai un ragazzo? »   
La stretta si fece ancora più forte, le parole uscivano a fatica dalla gola del fratello, quasi sputate contro di lui con una rabbia familiare, una rabbia che Vegard aveva sempre visto in Bård quando Vegard gironzolava intorno a qualcuno.  
« Un po'. E' una situazione complicata la nostra. » si limitò a dire, non sapendo bene perché non gli diceva la verità sulla sua relazione con quel militare.  
Anzi. Lo sapeva.  
Perché se lo avesse detto Bård si sarebbe allontanato definitivamente da lui, di nuovo. Perché Bård era sempre stato tremendamente possessivo e geloso e quasi alla stregua di un fidanzato quasi violento.   
Almeno con lui.   
Soprattutto con lui.  
Esclusivamente con lui.   
Vegard non lo aveva mai visto così geloso delle sue ragazze. Non lo aveva mai visto quasi rivendicare il proprio diritto su di loro ogni volta che qualcuno o qualcuna si approcciava a loro. Bård era per il team del “vivi e lascia vivere e se mi metti le corna alla sei quella sbagliata quindi ciao e arrivederci”, ma Vegard si chiese perché Bård potesse dirgli che si era fidanzato e che era una cosa seria mentre lui non poteva dirgli che si frequentava con Simon da quasi dieci anni e che nel frattempo si era scopato o fatto scopare da mezza Oslo.  
Tentò di scostarsi da lui, senza alcun successo. Non che ci sperasse comunque. Ricordava quando, da ragazzo, aveva le braccia e le gambe e la schiena piene di lividi perché si picchiavano per ogni stronzata ed era sempre lui quello che le prendeva perché Bård era quello più forte.  
E Vegard si era sempre detto che le dita di Bård era forti sulle sue braccia e si stringeva lasciandogli i segni viola delle sue dita ed erano così perfette addosso alla sua pelle che avrebbe voluto sentirle per ben altre questioni.  
Inghiottì di nuovo a fatica, non riuscendo più a sostenere gli occhi di Bård addosso.  
« Mi dispiace. » si limitò a dire « In fondo hai anche te una ragazza, no? » e non avrebbe voluto dirlo con quel tono acido, ma non era riuscito a contenersi e solo in quell'istante Bård lo lasciò andare di scatto, allontanando la mano come se avesse appena toccato qualcosa di velenoso.  
« Sì. Sì, certo. » balbettò poi, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, ma senza smettere di fissarlo e, cazzo, se c'era una cosa che adorava e quando Bård si tirava indietro i capelli con quello sguardo talmente innocente che riusciva quasi a farti credere che fosse una brava persona.  
Vegard stava per dire qualcosa (probabilmente una stronzata) quando il campanello suonò di nuovo e Bård lo fissò come se Vegard avesse appena squartato un bambino di fronte a lui.  
« Aspetti qualcuno. » di nuovo un'affermazione, di nuovo detta con rabbia.  
Un verso sarcastico uscì dalla gola del maggiore.  
« No. Avrei dovuto essere a lavoro, ricordi? » brontolò poi, ma non si mosse per andare a vedere chi era.  
Bård era ancora piazzato davanti a lui, vicino, troppo vicino perché Vegard avesse realmente voglia di andarsene.  
Poi di nuovo un rumore di chiavi (quante cazzo di persone avevano la copia delle chiavi per il suo appartamento?) e una voce tremendamente familiare si fece strada lungo il corridoio.  
« Vegard? Stai bene? Ho provato a... »   
Simon si interruppe in mezzo al salotto, la voce scomparsa del tutto quando vide Vegard quasi contro il muro e Bård tremendamente vicino.  
« Tutto ok? » chiese poi già in posizione di attacco.  
Vegard poteva vedere come la sua postura si era irrigidita e come non togliesse gli occhi da Bård, considerandolo una minaccia. E Bård poteva passarci, in tutto e per tutto. Bård lasciò la presa sul suo mento, voltandosi verso il nuovo arrivato.  
« Sì. Sì certo che si. » si affrettò a rispondere Vegard, frettolosamente, riuscendo a trovare le forze per sgusciare via e nel farlo sfiorò la pelle delle braccia nude di Bård e non seppe dire se fosse riuscito a nascondere un fremito.  
Bård sfoggiava il suo sguardo meno amichevole negli occhi, il cappuccio della felpa tirato sulla testa, i capelli lunghi che gli erano scivolati di nuovo di fronte al viso, la postura del corpo più tesa del previsto.   
Sembrava più una minaccia, che suo fratello.  
« Lui è Bård, mio fratello. Niente di cui preoccuparsi. » si avvicinò a Simon e fece per posargli la mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo, ma si trattenne.  
Non aveva mai idea di che cosa fare quando c'era Bård.  
« Ok, io... dopo la chiamata di ieri mi ero un po'... spaventato. » ammise poi piano, come se Bård non fosse nemmeno presente « I cocci di vetro a terra? Cosa diamine è successo qua ieri? »  
« Colpa mia. Ieri ho sbattuto contro il tavolo e le bottiglie sono cadute a terra. E poi sono inciampato contro la libreria. »  
Esattamente come Bård Simon lo guardò sapendo perfettamente che era una bugia, ma proprio come il fratello decise di prendere quella scusa per buona. Alla fin fine nessuno voleva far scatenare una discussione su una cazzo di bottiglia rotta e un paio di foto gettate a terra.  
Non ne valeva la pena.  
Così come non la valeva Vegard.  
Vegard lo guardò di sfuggita. Era in divisa militare, in mimetica per la precisione, quindi voleva dire che quel giorno aveva fatto da istruttore alle nuove reclute e lo trovò affascinante, come sempre, ma non bello come poteva esserlo Bård, per quanto si assomigliassero.  
Alti, capelli biondi, occhi azzurri, occhiali di tanto in tanto e una strana e morbosa ossessione per le felpe con il cappuccio.  
Vegard si schiarì la gola, tentando di interrompere lo scambio di sguardi fra Simon e Bård, mentre qualcosa sotto pelle lo avvisava che a breve sarebbe scoppiata l'apocalisse se non fosse intervenuto.  
« Mi dispiace avervi... »  
« Dillo un'altra volta e m'incazzo Vegard. » lo interruppe Bård, sempre senza guardarlo « Come ti ho già detto, capita. »   
Simon fece un passo in avanti, come di protezione nei confronti di Vegard. Simon odiava quando qualcuno alzava la voce contro di lui.  
« Su. » tentò di dire ancora « Manteniamo la calma, ok? Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi, sono ancora vivo e sono sempre un coglione, quindi... »   
« Quindi sei tu lo stronzo per cui mio fratello si è ubriaco ieri sera? » esclamò ancora Bård « La sua grande relazione che “ _va avanti da un pò_ ”? » chiese poi senza nemmeno nascondere il proprio tono irritato e il sarcasmo.  
« Bård! » lo riprese Vegard « Smettila. Sembri un bambino. »  
« Come se mi importasse qualcosa di quello che pensa lui di me. » brontolò il più piccolo, comunque stupito di essere stato rimproverato di fronte ad un estraneo.  
« Beh, importa a me quello che gli altri pensano di te dato che quello che ti è sempre stato dietro ero io. »  
« Oh scusami Vegard. Possiamo ricominciare da capo allora, signor Stronzo? » allungò una mano verso Simon « Buongiorno, mi chiamo Bård Ylvisåker e sono il fratello minore di Vegard. Lei come si chiama invece signore? Ha passato una buona giornata fino ad adesso? »   
Vegard si lasciò scappare un gemito di insofferenza, passandosi una mano sul viso e si voltò verso Simon.  
« Davvero. Scusami. Non so che cosa abbia oggi. »  
Simon lo guardò per un lunghissimo minuto negli occhi, senza dirgli nulla, poi sospirò e abbozzò un sorriso.  
« Deve essere l'affetto fraterno. Anche io da adolescente tirai un pugno all'ex di mia sorella quando si sono lasciati. »   
Vegard si morse un labbro e si voltò verso Bård. Se aveva o meno afferrato il velato commento fra le righe, Bård aveva fatto finta di niente e continuava a sorridere con quel suo affabile sorriso che sfoggiava quando voleva prendere per il culo qualcuno.  
Simon, nello specifico.  
« Va bene. » si arrese comunque il soldato « Devo comunque tornare alla base militare a finire delle cose, ero passato solo per un controllo veloce. La mia pausa pranzo sta per finire, credo. »  
Vegard si limitò ad annuire.  
« Sì, certo. Me ne rendo conto. » mormorò solo.  
Poi Simon lo prese delicatamente per un braccio (e là Vegard si rese conto di come la sua stretta fosse meno possessiva di quella del fratello e si rese conto di come le sue mani non gli aveva mai lasciato segni addosso e si rese conto di come Bård fosse mille volte più irruento con lui, passionale e fisico, in ogni cosa che facevano insieme) e lo tirò verso di sé, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, morbido e delicato, come se temesse di fargli del male o di ricordargli brutte cose.  
Era sempre stato così Simon. Attento e premuroso e pieno di attenzioni per lui. Vegard sentì di nuovo la sensazione di essere un mostro che si faceva strada lungo le vene. Lui non era mai stato in grado di esprimere o dimostrare quello che provava. Non era mai stato il tipo che capisce quali premure riservare alla persona che frequenta. Forse non gli interessava abbastanza, ma anche con il fratello gli risultava difficile.  
Forse era semplicemente stupido.  
« Ripasso fra un po', ok? » chiese la voce morbida di Simon, distogliendo dai propri pensieri.  
« S-Sì. Certo. » balbettò Vegard mentre Simon si stava già allontanando « A dopo. » biascicò verso la porta ormai chiusa.  
« Da come si comporta con te direi che è più di un “va avanti da un po'”, Vegard. » esordì Bård spezzando il silenzio in cui si erano ritrovati immersi.  
Vegard sospirò ancora, più profondamente di prima.  
« La nostra è una situazione complicata Bård. Ci sono cose... sulle quali non riusciamo a mettere una pietra sopra, tutto qua. »  
« Cosa? Ti ha tradito? Lo hai tradito tu? La sua ex è rispuntata dicendo che aveva un figlio? » lo prese in giro ancora il più piccolo.  
Vegard scosse le spalle. Era già stanco di quella giornata ed era sveglio da meno di due ore.  
« Non... nessuno ha tradito nessuno. A parte che io sono un coglione e lui continua a perdonarmi il fatto di essere un completo e totale disadattato. »  
« Cosa... Tu... tu sei perfettamente normale Vegard! » esclamò ancora Bård, pieno di rabbia « Lui non è nessuno per dirti che sei un disadattato. »  
« Non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi dica di essere uno strano. Posso capirlo anche da solo. »  
« Se anche fosse vero lui non dovrebbe perdonarti proprio niente. Tu sei perfetto così come sei. Non sei malato o altro. Tu sei tu e se lui sente il bisogno di perdonarti il fatto che sei te stesso allora è un coglione e tu devi buttarlo giù da un ponte. »  
Bård era sempre stato diretto con lui. Era diretto nei complimenti, era diretto negli insulti, era diretto nelle carezze che si scambiavano da piccoli ed era diretto nei pugni che gli tirava nella sua adolescenza.  
Era diretto a lavoro, era diretto nella vita privata.  
Bård non sapeva che cosa fosse l'incertezza o l'ansia di poter fare ogni volta una mossa sbagliata o di dire una cosa sbagliata. Bård era sempre sicuro al certo per cento che quello che faceva o diceva fosse la cosa giusta.  
E anche se era sbagliato, lo diceva con una tale convinzione che nessuno si azzardava a contraddirlo.  
Vegard scosse la testa, come se stesse discutendo una battaglia persa in partenza.  
« Se mi dai mezz'ora mi faccio una doccia e andiamo a lavoro. Magari riesco ancora a combinare qualcosa e a non dover dormire in ufficio. »   
« Puoi prenderti la giornata libera se vuoi. Posso dire allo staff che stai male. »  
« No, è meglio se lavoro. Mi sento già meglio. Un paio di aspirine, molte bottiglie d'acqua e la cosa si risolverà. »  
Stava quasi per entrare in bagno quando la voce di Bård lo fermò sulla soglia.  
« Sei felice con lui? Lo ami? »  
Vegard non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Cioè. Sapeva cosa rispondere, ma non sapeva come.  
Sì. Era felice con Simon. Era felice perché Simon riusciva a fargli dimenticare Bård, riusciva a farlo sentire meno sporco e meno mostro di quello che si sentiva il resto del tempo. Era felice perché Simon lo amava e lui si sentiva protetto.  
Sì. In una maniera contorta lo amava. Lo amava quando si facevano le coccole, lo amava quando lo prendeva in giro, lo amava quando lo svegliava alle sei del mattino per trascinarlo in giro per Oslo o per un campeggio improbabile organizzato due minuti prima. Lo amava quando litigavano e lo lasciava e lo cercava di nuovo. Lo amava quando facevano sesso, nonostante non fosse mai selvaggio e passionale come lo era con degli estranei che voleva solo scopare. Lo amava quando lo baciava, quando gli sfiorava le cicatrici e gli sussurrava parole dolci. Lo amava quando sentiva dentro di sé, lentamente e Vegard sapeva che, in un modo o nell'altro, quello era l'unico modo che aveva per sentirsi un po' più normale.  
Lo amava, ma non come amava Bård.  
Si limitò a scuotere le spalle.  
« Sì ma non sempre è sufficente. » mormorò solo e Bård non seppe dire a cosa esattamente aveva risposto ma per Vegard andava bene così.  
Era troppo stanco per poter anche solo pensare di esprimere a voce alta i propri pensieri, per poter analizzare i propri sentimenti con Bård.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e poi decise che gettarsi ancora vestito sotto l'acqua gelida fosse l'unica cosa possibile da fare.  
**

Quando Vegard uscì dal bagno si sentiva già molto meglio. Il senso di nausea era sparito ma aveva una sete tale come se non bevesse da due settimane. Aveva indossato vestiti puliti e la sua faccia sembrava meno devastata del necessario.  
Bård era ancora in salotto e guardava la televisione e aveva risistemato il casino che aveva lasciato là. I vetri rotti erano scomparse, le bottiglie erano in cucina ordinate nella cesta delle birre e non c'erano più tracce di birra secca appiccicata sul pavimento. Le finestre erano aperte e non c'era più quell'odore stantio di casa chiusa da settimane.  
Vegard rimase un secondo immobile a fissare Bård, come sembrasse perfettamente a suo agio in quella casa, fra quelle quattro mura e come fosse incredibile che sapesse dove si trovassero tutte le cose pur essendo stato là solo tre o quattro volte e solo per lavoro.  
Si schiarì la gola per palesare la propria presenza e quando Bård si voltò verso di lui vide di nuovo il suo viso accigliato e un vago e infantile broncio che conosceva bene.  
« Non credo che quello là sia adatto a te. » esordì.  
Vegard sbuffò.  
« Davvero Bård, non ho voglia di parlarne. Non lo conosci, tutto qua. »  
« Non credo che ti ami abbastanza. »  
« Mi ama più di quello che tu possa immaginare. E' un folle, perché solo un folle mi amerebbe come mi ama lui sapendo tutto di me. » si lasciò sfuggire, preso dal nervosismo.  
« Anche io so tutto di te. »  
 _Certo, come no_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Vegard. _Sai solo quello che io ho deciso di dirti. Simon sa tutto, invece. Tutto l'orrore e il male e il dolore che mi porto dentro. Sa tutto di me e nonostante tutto lui è ancora al mio fianco, ha lottato per me, perché è un folle e solo un folle si sarebbe ostinato a starmi dietro invece di mandarmi a 'fanculo._  
Avrebbe voluto dire così tanto Vegard, ma dire quello che pensava avrebbe portato a domande, a discussioni, al dover rievocare vecchi demoni che finalmente erano chiusi in un armadio sul punto di crollare su sé stesso.  
« Siete due persone diverse. » commentò invece Vegard, ancora una volta senza esprimere realmente ciò che pensava.  
« Ma tu... »  
« Bård, vuoi smetterla per favore? » lo interruppe poi, irritato « Davvero, la mia relazione con Simon non è affare tuo, così come non sono affari miei chi ti scopi, chi fai vivere a casa tua e chi presenterai a casa alla prossima cena di Natale. »   
Bård serrò le labbra in un suo tipico gesto arrabbiato, ma non replicò. Tornò a dargli le spalle, incrociando le braccia e guardando la televisione.   
Vegard sospirò, radunando le proprie cose per il lavoro, ben deciso a non concedere altri spunti a Bård che gli permettesse di massacrarlo, di sputare sentenze, di credere di avere la verità in pugno.  
Bård non sapeva nulla di lui, proprio perché Vegard si era premurato che fosse così. Non conosceva il vero Vegard. Non sapeva perché preferiva fare sesso con degli estranei piuttosto che dedicarsi anima e corpo a Simon.  
Non sapeva perché Simon lo toccava con una delicatezza che si riserva solo alla ceramica più pregiata.  
Non sapeva perché aveva deciso di andare a vivere in una casa così incredibilmente grande per una persona sola. Non sapeva perché non riusciva a farsi toccare quando non aveva bevuto talmente tanto alcol da mandarlo in coma etilico e non sapeva a che cosa erano dovute le cicatrici che si portava addosso.  
Vegard aveva fatto l'impossibile perché per Bård lui fosse sempre lo stesso identico fratello che aveva conosciuto prima del servizio militare. Per Vegard era fondamentale che il vecchio e il nuovo Vegard fossero il più simili possibili, perché Bård era fottutamente intelligente e avrebbe impiegato meno di un secondo ad intuire la verità.  
E per Vegard quella verità era così umiliate che non sapeva se fosse riuscito a sopravvivere sapendo che Bård era al corrente di tutto.   
Si sentiva sporco. Si sentiva umiliato. Si sentiva nudo, come se ogni cosa che aveva subito durante i mesi del servizio militare fossero là, alla portata di tutti.  
A volte si svegliava ancora nel cuore della notte per via degli incubi e passava ore ad ansimare da solo sotto le coperte, a cercare di fare ordine, a rassicurarsi da solo perché non c'era nessuna che potesse farlo e chiamare Simon era troppo, troppo anche per sé stesso.  
No. Non poteva dirlo a Bård. Era fuori discussione. Doveva tenerlo per sé. Doveva tenere quei ricordi, quelle esperienze, quelle cicatrici solo per sé.   
« Ogni volta che ti parlo di una ragazza ti comporti in maniera strana, Vegard. » commentò di nuovo Bård e solo in quel momento Vegard si rese conto che aveva spento la televisione.  
« Bård, non essere idiota. Sai che me ne frega a me delle tue ragazze? Tanto al massimo riesci a tenertele per qualche mese, poi le molli tutte quante. » sibilò poi, rendendosi conto solo alla fine della frase di essere stato inutilmente crudele.  
Ci doveva essere qualcosa nel loro DNA che li rendeva inopportunamente cattivi, senza freni e incapaci di avere una relazione stabile.  
« Già e suppongo che tu non ti sia mai chiesto il perché, vero? »  
« Avrei dovuto? Avrei dovuto venire da te, offrirti una birra e farti da psicologo? Abbiamo un patto Bård. Tu non ti intrometti nella mia vita e io non mi intrometto nella tua. E' così che funziona. Anzi, funziona proprio per questo motivo. Altre persone al posto nostro si sarebbero già scannate da anni e anni. » concluse caustico.  
« Magari avresti potuto interessarti un po' di più. »  
« Non sono una persona possessiva. A differenza tua. »  
« Io sono possessivo solo con te. » lo udì ammettere, per la prima volta in ventotto anni che era vivo e si irrigidì, dandogli ancora le spalle.  
Aveva sentito che si era alzato, ma Vegard non aveva avuto il coraggio di voltarsi e aveva fatto finta di essere ancora interessato alla composizione del proprio zaino.  
« Mh. » mugolò solo prendendo un profondo respiro.  
Non gli piaceva quella situazione. Proprio per niente.   
« Non mi piace quando qualcun altro ti gira intorno Vegard. Non mi piace quando qualcun altro ti tocca o ti bacia. Come ha fatto quello là. »   
« Credo che siano le regole del gioco Bård. »  
« Di un gioco a cui sta giocando solo lui, mi pare. »   
Vegard irrigidì le spalle. Non gli piaceva la piega che il discorso di Bård stava prendendo. Bård era imprevedibile, in ogni cosa che faceva. Per questo non gli piaceva stare troppo tempo da solo con lui, se non era per lavoro. Non riusciva mai a capire fino a dove potesse spingersi.  
Poi sentì le dita del fratello sfiorargli una spalla e Vegard inghiottì di nuovo saliva, producendo un rumore sordo, di gola.  
« Bård, smettila. Sicuro di non essere tu quello che ha bevuto? »  
« Sono serio e sobrio. Perché hai iniziato a bere ieri Vegard? Perché hai scaraventato le bottiglie contro il muro? »   
« Perché ho litigato con Simon. Ho iniziato a bere e ho avuto la stupida idea di richiamarlo ancora e quando ho chiuso la chiamata perché lui non è voluto venire qua a scoparmi ho lanciato le bottiglie. Per sfogarmi. »   
Era l'unico modo che aveva per allontanare Bård. Farlo arrabbiare, renderlo cieco dalla rabbia. Di solito funzionava. Bård urlava qualcosa e poi se ne andava via sbattendo la porta. Era sempre andata così, ogni volta che uno dei due faceva o diceva qualcosa che era molto fraintendibile.  
Per Vegard era semplice farlo arrabbiare. Gli diceva qualcosa di sconcio che faceva con altri uomini o donne e vedeva letteralmente la rabbia invadere gli occhi del fratello.  
Era una difesa sicura al cento per cento. Bård se ne era sempre andato via sbattendo la porta negli ultimi anni.  
Eppure in quel momento rimase là, immobile. Le dita avevano smesso di accarezzargli la base del collo lasciata scoperta dalla t-shirt, ma era ancora ferma là.   
« Avresti voluto fare del sesso riparatore con quello là? »  
« Con Simon? » ripeté di nuovo Vegard « Funziona così fra di noi. Io faccio una qualche stronzata, ci lasciamo perché... perché non sono in grado di avere una relazione normale e poi dopo qualche settimana lo chiamo. Scopiamo come animali dove siamo e ci riproviamo ancora. E' un giro vizioso, il nostro. Funzionerà così fino a che qualcuno di noi non deciderà di morire. »  
Vegard sentì leggermente le unghie del fratello grattargli il collo e fece di tutto per evitare di eccitarsi come un pervertito.   
Si costrinse a pensare alla propria insegnante di tedesco delle scuole medie. Era terrorizzato da lei, specialmente quando lo rimproverava in quel tedesco stretto e incomprensibile che sembrava stesse bestemmiando contro chissà chi. Tentò di ricordare i suoi occhiali orribile con la fantasia leopardata e di come gli occhi sembravano uscirle dalle orbite quando rimproverava qualcuno.   
Funzionò. Vegard sentì che la sensazione di calore fra le gambe andava velocemente diminuendo e che non si sentiva più così costretto dai jeans.   
« E nelle settimane che non vi sentite? Che fai, piangi a casa sul divano bevendo birra? » sibilò poi Bård, le dita che si erano fatte più pesanti su di lui, più presenti.  
« Scopo con degli estranei. Li rimorchio nei bar e gli faccio un pompino. O una bella norvegese me lo succhia in qualche bagno. » scosse le spalle.  
Perché non stava funzionando? Perché Bård era ancora là, dietro di lui, a toccarlo? Perché non se ne era ancora andato via?   
Sentì il respiro di Bård vicino al suo orecchio e sentì anche come si fosse avvicinato ancora di più, quasi costringendolo fra il mobile dove c'era lo zaino e il suo corpo. Vegard ebbe un fremito, nemmeno così impercettibile. Dio. Gli stava tornando di nuovo duro e per quanto pensasse alla professoressa di tedesco, non riusciva a farselo tornare giù. Bård si spinse contro di lui e dovette mordersi un labbro quando sentì l'erezione di Bård contro la sua natica. Socchiuse gli occhi.   
« E ti piace? » sussurrò ancora Bård, con voce più roca del normale « Andare in giro e dare il culo a chi nemmeno conosci? »   
« E' rilassante. Le cose iniziano e finiscono nel giro di una scopata. Non ci sono problemi. Non ci sono interessamenti. Non devi preoccuparti del giorno dopo, quando avrai smaltito la sbornia. »  
Vegard sentì come la mano di Bård stesse continuando ad accarezzarlo. Il collo, le spalle, la schiena, il petto. La sentiva ovunque. Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare il tono della propria voce mentre parlava.  
Era difficile. Era eccitato e non desiderava altro che farsi scopare da Bård per tutto il resto della propria vita. E scoparselo. E rimanere in un cazzo di letto con lui per mille anni.  
« E ti rilasseresti se tu facessi sesso proprio ora? »  
« Dobbiamo andare a lavoro. »  
« Hai già fottuto tutto non venendo stamani. » lo rimproverò Bård, ma Vegard riuscì solo a percepire il suo respiro roco, eccitato, contro il proprio orecchio.  
Sentiva le sue labbra contro la propria pelle e prese di nuovo un respiro.   
Non poteva farlo. Non potevano farlo. Era sbagliato. Erano fratelli. Come faceva Bård a non rendersene conto, anzi, ad essere così maledettamente tranquillo mentre lo stava facendo eccitare in quella maniera. Continuava a baciarlo lentamente, dolcemente, quasi sfiorandogli a malapena la pelle.  
Gemette piano di frustrazione. Si voltò di scatto, allontanandolo ma allora il più piccolo ne approfittò per spingerlo seduto sul mobile dietro di lui e senza nemmeno rendersene conto Vegard si ritrovò stretto forte fra il muro e la bocca di Bård.   
Vegard ricambiò senza nemmeno pensarci un momento. Allungò un braccio per tirarlo ancora di più contro di sé, circondandogli il collo e facendo leva con il gomito.  
Le mani che sentiva addosso diventarono due e Bård che gliele stava poco gentilmente infilando sotto la maglietta.   
Gemette di nuovo contro la sua bocca, mordendogliela e assaporando i morsi che riceveva in risposta. Poi Bård iniziò a baciargli il collo e Vegard gli strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé, scoprendo come quel cazzo di mobile fosse proprio all'altezza giusta per sentire l'erezione di Bård premere contro la propria.   
Il più piccolo ansimò a sua volta, soffocando il piacere contro la pelle della sua spalla, mordendola forte. Vegard strinse le mani fra i suoi capelli lunghi, stringendolo contro di sé.   
« Bård... » sussurrò piano.  
L'altro lo ignorò, baciandolo ancora, interrompendolo e Vegard serrò gli occhi perché era tutto così bello che aveva paura di svegliarsi da un momento all'altro. Le mani del più piccolo si strinsero sui suoi fianchi, tirandogli il bacino in avanti, quasi sull'orlo del mobile, spingendosi ancora contro di lui, strusciandosi su di lui più e più volte.  
Per Vegard era qualcosa di talmente naturale fare sesso che quasi non ci pensò un secondo di più. Afferrò con forza i pantaloni del fratello, senza smettere di baciarlo e glieli tirò frettolosamente giù, boxer inclusi e con un gesto automatico strinse la mano intorno alla sua erezione, stringendola con forza.  
Bård si staccò dalla sua bocca per gemere, per l'eccitazione e per il tocco improvviso delle sue dita fredde di Vegard e appoggiò la propria fronte contro la sua, mentre la mano di Vegard si muoveva piano su di lui.  
« Vegard... Cristo, Vegard... »  
Vegard alzò gli occhi verso Bård, stupito. Lo vide ad occhi socchiusi, mentre gli stringeva le mani sulle spalle per sorreggersi e continuava a gemere piano il suo nome.   
Vegard non aveva mai creduto possibile che sentire gemere il proprio nome potesse essere così eccitante. Quando era nei pub o nelle discoteche usava un nome falso e Simon gemeva ma senza chiamarlo per nome. Aveva iniziato a farlo dopo la terza o la quarta volta che facevano sesso. A Vegard era venuto un attacco di panico. Aveva ricordato brutte cose. Aveva _creduto_ per un momento di trovarsi di nuovo imprigionato, costretto a fare cose che non voleva fare. Aveva scambiato Simon per il suo aguzzino, che marciva in carcere.  
A Vegard non piacere che qualcuno gemesse quel nome che lui odiava. Dopo il servizio militare, dopo gli incubi e dopo il terrore aveva deciso che non gli piaceva. Gli ricordava brutte cose, ma in quel momento lo eccitò terribilmente.  
Bård non sapeva nulla delle sue paranoie, dei suoi problemi, delle sue paure. Era eccitato ed era lui a renderlo tale e lo chiamava fra gli ansimi come se fosse la cosa più bella che lo stesse toccando.  
Vegard serrò gli occhi con più forza, continuando a muovere la mano più velocemente e voleva solo sentire come lo chiamava ancora e ancora, fino ad avere le orecchie piene. Il corpo di Bård era scosso dai brividi e lo baciava e si stringeva a lui e si appoggiava a lui spingendolo ancora di più contro il muro, le gambe che gli tremavano.  
E ne voleva ancora Vegard. Ancora e ancora.  
Lo scostò piano, sfiorandogli la punta dell'erezione con il pollice, sentendola già umida e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui sempre con una naturalezza che avrebbe dovuto disgustarlo ma era un disgusto che non riusciva a provare.   
Allargò leggermente le gambe, stringendo le mani sulle cosce di Bård e prendendoglielo in bocca senza troppi preliminari.  
Era lungo il cazzo del fratello. Lo sentiva fino in gola ma c'erano ancora almeno due dita di spazio dalle proprie labbra alla base del pene. Vegard arricciò il naso seccato e continuò a succhiare, muovendo la mano allo stesso ritmo della propria lingua e della propria bocca.  
La voce di Bård continuava a riempirgli le orecchie. Ripeteva solo il suo nome e gemeva e ansimava e gli stringeva le mani fra i capelli e si spingeva dentro di lui, dentro la sua bocca, sempre più a fondo.  
Tremava leggermente e Vegard poteva già sentire sulla sua lingua il sapore aspo dello sperma del fratello e si mosse con più velocità, ignorando i tentativi di Bård di spostarsi e la sua improvvisa paura di venirgli in bocca.  
Ma a Vegard piaceva. E in quel momento gli piaceva ancora di più perché, cazzo, era Bård. Era un suo sogno erotico da anni. Si masturbava a volte, pensando a come doveva essere succhiarlo al fratello, portarlo al limite, sentirlo venire dentro di lui, sulla sua lingua, nella sua gola. Si masturbava pensando a Bård che lo baciava e che lo scopava e che lo toccava.  
E nemmeno si rese conto Vegard di essersi messo una mano nelle mutande, prendendo a masturbarsi come quando era da solo.  
Ce l'aveva duro, solo facendo un cazzo di pompino a Bård. E gli piaceva. Era duro e lungo nella sua bocca e gemeva ancora e ancora e ancora. E la mano di Vegard si muoveva ancora più veloce su sé stesso e continuò a succhiarglielo perché gli piaceva, gli piaceva vedere il potere che aveva sugli uomini.  
Venne nella propria mano dopo pochi minuti, perché era talmente eccitato che non poteva farci nulla e quando venne morse piano l'erezione di Bård, che ansimò a voce ancora più alta, ad un passo dall'orgasmo.  
E lo voleva Vegard.  
Lo voleva tutto a Bård.  
Bård venne dentro la sua bocca mentre gli stringeva una mano fra i capelli, quasi tirandoglieli e tenendo fermo contro di sé, la bocca e il naso premuti con forza contro il proprio pube. Venne continuando a muoversi piano, a spingere debolmente dentro di lui.  
E poi chinò gli occhi verso Vegard giusto in tempo per vederlo mentre chiudeva la bocca e ingoiava il suo sperma e si morse un labbro. Si inginocchiò a sua volta a terra, spingendolo di nuovo con la schiena contro il mobile, quasi senza dargli il tempo di riprendere fiato e riprendendo a baciarlo. Si mise seduto su di lui, baciandolo con una foga e con una disperazione che Vegard conosceva bene, passandogli nervosamente le mani sul viso, fra i capelli e sul collo, continuando a toccarlo.  
« Bård... Bård... noi... » tentò di dirgli  
« Zitto. Non... non voglio sentire. » lo interruppe Bård, con un tono così infantile che gli fece quasi tenerezza.   
Nemmeno Vegard al posto suo avrebbe voluto sentire, ma non sapeva che altro fare.  
Aveva fatto un pompino a suo fratello, si era masturbato mentre lo faceva e Bård continuava a baciarlo come se fosse l'unica cosa che contasse davvero nella sua vita.  
« Ti ho mentito ieri. » ansimò il più piccolo fra i baci « Non mi vedo con nessuna. Volevo farti ingelosire e basta. »   
Vegard gli morse un labbro e avrebbe voluto sentirsi tradito, ma riuscì solo a provare un enorme senso di sollievo.  
« E se anche mi vedessi con una donna, ogni volta che me la scopo penso a te. Penso a te mentre la bacio, penso a te mentre me lo succhia, penso a te mentre le scopo. E non le guardo in faccia perché non sono te e anche se hanno delle tette penso comunque a te. Tu mi ossessioni Vegard. Tu sei la mia ossessione. »   
Vegard rimase ancora in silenzio, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
A parte Simon, Vegard si rivedeva nella descrizione che aveva fatto Bård. Spesso si era fatto trascinare in dei bagni da ragazzi alti e biondi solo per immaginarsi Bård che lo scopava con irruenza, che lo prendeva quasi senza curarsi di prepararlo, che lo baciava con violenza e che se lo faceva succhiare.   
Con le donne era più difficile. Ma lo aveva fatto anche con loro, a volte.   
« Ti odio quando mi dici queste cose. »   
« Perché? » ansimò Bård contro la sua bocca, senza muoversi di un centimetro.  
« Perché complichi tutto Bård. Era tutto più semplice questo pomeriggio. »   
« Non voglio che tu frequenti quello là. Io... »  
« Non dirlo ti prego. » gemette Vegard « Renderebbe tutto più difficile. Sei mio fratello Bård. Pensa a questo. »   
« Ci ho pensato per anni. E ti ho immaginato in ogni posizione compromettente del mondo. Ho provato ad odiarti perché magari era più semplice, ma non ci riesco. E tu ieri sera sei uscito di testa perché volevo presentarti una fidanzata immaginaria e hai chiamato quel coso pomposo per farti consolare, ma non è venuto e hai continuato a bere. O mi sbaglio? »  
Vegard scosse la testa.  
No, quando Bård decideva di leggergli dentro, di analizzarlo, non sbagliava mai.  
« Tu sei mio fratello. Prima... non avrei nemmeno dovuto cedere in quella maniera. »  
« Ma lo volevi. Così come lo volevo io. Lo vogliamo entrambi e sai bene che non sto parlando di sesso Vegard. »   
Vegard avrebbe voluto strapparsi la testa per quanti pensieri gli frullavano là dentro.  
« Sì ma... »  
« Niente “ma” Vegard. Sono stanco dei tuoi “ma”. Da troppo tempo. »   
Bård riprese a baciarlo e Vegard decise semplicemente di lasciarsi andare. Si accasciò di nuovo contro il mobile, gli passò le mani sulla felpa, tirandolo verso di sé e si lasciò baciare e toccare per un tempo che gli parve interminabile.  
Quando squillò il telefono di Bård Vegard rimase in silenzio, era qualcuno dello staff e chinò gli occhi.  
Era sbagliato. Tutto quello era sbagliato. Bård che lo baciava, che lo stringeva a sé, che gli parlava in quella maniera. Era tutto sbagliato.   
Ma era anche giusto. Perfetto, semplicemente perfetto e non avrebbe saputo trovare altri aggettivi per descrivere quello che provava in quel momento.  
Era tutto perfetto.  
Sospirò, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e tirandolo verso di sé mentre stava ancora parlando e gli baciò la guancia e poi approfittò di ogni pausa per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Quando Bård chiuse di nuovo il telefono, Vegard alzò gli occhi verso di lui. Gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, piano e delicato. Un altro, un altro e un altro ancora. Un braccio di Bård era intorno alla sua vita e lo stringeva, facendogli quasi sentire quanto forte battesse il suo cuore.  
« Va bene. » sussurrò piano il maggiore.  
« Sicuro? »  
« Sì. Va bene. Ma ci vorrà del tempo per farla funzionare, lo sai vero? »  
« Ho tutto il resto della vita. »  
Vegard socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
Ai problemi avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo. Ora voleva solo stare là, nel posto che aveva sempre desiderato.


End file.
